The present invention relates to an accelerator control mechanism for optimizing fuel economy on road vehicles and particularly on commercial-type road vehicles.
It is desirable in this era of high fuel costs to minimize fuel consumption. High fuel consumption had been attributed largely to poor driving habits, particularly during the acceleration phase. It has been found that the most efficient fuel consumption is realized when acceleration takes place in the highest possible gear, i.e., at low engine speed with nearly full throttle, until shifting into the next higher gear at the lowest possible engine speed. While such a manner of operation is only recommended for warmed-up engines, the engine is always near the operating point of minimum fuel consumption or the highest efficiency.